


what will surely be

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, During Canon, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmidt had said "I fucking cherish you" and Jenko had said "You're a goddamn rock star" and they'd stared at each other under the streetlamps like it was a scene from a romance novel. This is about more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what will surely be

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit late to the party, but i just rewatched both Jump Street movies and i had to write about it. enjoy.

Jenko's eyes were dark, so fucking dark, his pupils as big as, like, a fucking softball or some shit, and he had his hand on Schmidt's dick. Just, right on his dick, like he'd done it a million times and his hand belonged right there on Schmidt's cock, which was...

 

Oddly, not the weirdest thing that had happened today. In fact, it's probably easier to start at the beginning.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Waking up had been normal, but waking up normally really meant that Jenko had dry-humped Schmidt into consciousness, crowing about how they'd be late for their classes if Schmidt didn't get his ass up. Schmidt had learned over the course of their friendship that it was best to just let Jenko get it out of his system before he unleashed his wild humping on unsuspecting people.

 

"Schmidty," Jenko whispered, suddenly about one thousand times closer than he'd been before, which Schmidt hadn't thought was possible since he could literally feel Jenko's dick on his back. "Schmidt, your girlfriend came over last night while you were asleep."

 

Excitement dug into Schmidt's chest, but that may have just been his phone. "Oh, Maya? What did she say?" Schmidt asked, the words slightly muffled since his face was still pressed into the pillow.

 

Jenko shrugged and rolled off of Schmidt with one last languid hump, before springing to his feet like the weirdly energetic rabbit-puppy he was. "She wanted to know if you could come hang out with her. I told her you were asleep, so now I'm supposed to ask you if you're free tonight, instead."

 

Schmidt hummed. Of course he was free, it wasn't like he had to worry about actual schoolwork, and Jenko would probably be hanging out with _fucking Zook_ again, so it's not like he'd have had anybody to hang out with anyway. He wasn't sure when Zook became _fucking Zook_ , but Schmidt was pretty sure it was sometime around the point when he'd been abandoned by Jenko for the blond douchebag at that party.

 

Jenko was looking at him expectantly, eyebrows raised like the puppy who knows you still have the Frisbee but also knows you want him to chase the fake one you threw out a second ago. It's an oddly discerning look, coming from that little innocent puppy with big, green eyes and soft fur who you just want to cuddle and- that metaphor was getting really out of hand.

 

"So are you gonna hang out with her tonight?" Jenko asked, and Schmidt almost missed it because he was so caught up in thinking about Jenko and puppies.

 

The excitement Schmidt had been feeling evaporated quickly. "Why? So you'll know if the dorm's free and you can bring _f-_ Zook over to fuck him?"

 

Jenko frowned deeply, and the puppy was very disappointed in Schmidt. "Hey, don't judge like that. Even if I did want to fuck Zook, which, he's not really my type, you shouldn't judge me for that."

 

Schmidt sighed. "I don't mean it like that. I mean, you could do better, for one thing. Another thing, that guy seems way too straight to be into you, even with your..." he flapped a hand at Jenko's _everything_ to convery his meaning.

 

Jenko rolled his eyes and headed for the door, and how had Schmidt not even noticed that Jenko was completely dressed? "Whatever, man. But really, are you going to hang out with Maya tonight? If not, I kind of wanted to, y'know, chill. I feel like it's been forever since we last were together, and I miss you. You're my best friend, right? My brother."

 

It honestly kind of made Schmidt's heart melt. He flashed back to the pavement, to staring at Jenko under the streetlamp and saying _I fucking cherish you_. "Of course, dude," Schmidt said. "Yeah, let's hang out tonight. Me and you."

 

Jenko shot him a smile, the one that said _you're a goddamn rock star, you're so cool_ and _I'd take a bullet for you_ and the puppy was pissing itself in its excitement and its piss warmed Schmidt's gross melted heart even more, which, bad analogy. "See you later, 'Doug.'"

 

"Not if I see you first, 'Brad,'" Schmidt called after him awkwardly, but his heart was melted and pissed-on, so he was pretty sure he deserved some slack.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Classes were, well. They were shit, if Schmidt was being honest. He didn't have many, since it was college and nobody really gave half a shit if he showed up anyway, but when it was ( _finally_ ) time to head back to the dorm to meet up with Jenko and hang out, Schmidt was totally beyond ready for some bro time.

 

Of course, Schmidt hadn't really accounted for the fact that Jenko might not even be back yet. So, that was awkward. All Schmidt really had to do was sit on his ass and wait for Jenko, since he'd already cleared his schedule for the night. He could hear the faint sounds of the Yang twins playing some video game or another, and wondered briefly if they'd let him join, but almost as soon as he thought it, the door swung open and Jenko was giving him a shit-eating grin.

 

"Took off early from my class so I could be here around the same time as you," he said, and threw himself onto his bed, stretching and letting out a pretty fucking erotic moan as he did so. Schmidt could've sworn Jenko's eyes had darted to him, that he'd drawn the stretch out for longer than necessary like he was putting on a show for Schmidt, but that was just ridiculous.

 

Right?

 

Whether Schmidt's weird thoughts were true or not, Jenko then went boneless on the bed, letting out the deepest and most contented sigh Schmidt was pretty sure he'd ever heard from the guy. Jenko flopped his head over to meet Schmidt's eyes, and then he smiled, sending Schmidt's heart into an odd overdrive. What the fuck was up with Schmidt, really?

 

"So, uh, what did you wanna do?" Schmidt asked to fill the awkwardly comfortable silence.

 

Jenko shrugged. "I just kinda wanted to hang out. It just feels like I haven't _talked_ to you in so long, yeah?"

 

Schmidt shrugged back at him, chewing on the inside of his lip. "No, I mean, we haven't seen much of each other lately, what with the investigation, and Maya, and," he swallowed back the _fucking_ part, "Zook."

 

Jenko let out a long-suffering sigh. " _Ugh_ , I really don't want to talk about the investigation right now. In the little time we do see each other, that's all we talk about. Let's just take this one night to be Morton Schmidt and Greg Jenko, instead of Doug and Brad McQuaid."

 

Schmidt smiled. _I fucking cherish you_. "Yeah, okay."

 

Jenko smiled back. _You're a goddamn rock star_.

 

 

\- - -

 

 

Getting totally wasted, well, not really the greatest idea Schmidt had ever had. Getting totally wasted with _Jenko_ , who was notorious for being even more dry-humpy than usual when he was drunk, officially fell into bad idea territory. Getting totally wasted with Jenko at a crowded club and watching Jenko get hit on by tons of guys? That was a Fucking Terrible Idea, capital letters and all.

 

Schmidt grumbled into his drink, the alcohol making his head fuzzy and the sight of Jenko surrounded by other men making his blood boil. He'd never been jealous of Jenko before. Well, that was a lie, he'd definitely been jealous of Jenko before, but he'd never been jealous of Jenko getting hit on by guys. Schmidt didn't really even want the guys to hit on him, he just wanted them to _stop_ hitting on Jenko. In a totally straight, it's-bro-night-and-people-are-all-over-my-bro way. Definitely not in any other way. Totally.

 

That illusion fell apart as soon as a very, very attractive man pulled Jenko to the dance floor and they started grinding on each other to the music. If they didn't have their clothes on, it would've looked like some sort of porn, and even with their clothes on it still kind of did.

 

Schmidt was completely transfixed. Jenko's back was turned to him, so he was free to look his fill for as long as he wanted. His jeans were tight, so tight that Schmidt really didn't know how he'd managed to fit into them, and they really accentuated all of his, uh, _features_. There really was nothing left to the imagination, not with how those pants clung to Jenko's ass like he wasn't wearing underwear and- _holy shit Jenko wasn't wearing underwear_.

 

Luck really wanted to kick Schmidt in the dick, it seemed, because of all the people in the club to notice his staring, it had to be the guy Jenko was performing an obscene public sex dance with. The guy's eyes locked onto Schmidt's from over Jenko's shoulder, and they maintained awkward eye contact for a full five seconds before the guy's expression melted into a smirk and he ground more dirtily against Jenko.

 

Schmidt wasn't jealous. He wasn't. Definitely not. He most assuredly wasn't jealous enough to set his drink down and stand from his stool, heading over towards Jenko and the mystery man while keeping their eyes locked. There was absolutely no way in _hell_ that Schmidt was jealous enough to put his hands on Jenko's hips and join in on their weird sex act.

 

Jenko was surprised, that much was obvious, but when his glazed eyes sought out Schmidt's and recognized him, his smile came back, and that was something Schmidt was irrepressibly smug about, because this random club guy would _never_ get that smile. That _you're a goddamn rock star_ smile was for _Schmidt_ and he was a fucking idiot to have not realized just how much he actually did cherish Jenko.

 

So Schmidt did all he could think to do, which was grind his hips into Jenko's ass and listen to him moan.

 

The guy, bless him, seemed to realize what was going on, because he sent Schmidt a smile and wink before disappearing into the throng of dancers. Jenko didn't spin around like Schmidt expected him to, instead he just reached back to grab Schmidt's neck and pressed his ass back against him. It was a bit awkward, since Jenko was taller than Schmidt, but they made it work, and soon they had a rhythm all of their own, the bass thumping in their ears as they just let go and rode the wave of frenetic energy and wildness that the club's atmosphere provided.

 

At some point, Schmidt's fingers dug sharply into Jenko's hips, thrusting against him roughly at the same time Jenko ground back especially hard, and speaking of hard, that's when Schmidt realized he was about to cream his pants because he was practically fucking Jenko on the dance floor. He pushed at Jenko's hips until the taller man turned around, his eyes foggy and confused.

 

"Why'd you stop?" Jenko yelled over the music, and Schmidt just grinned at him and began to tug at him, pulling him off the dance floor, through the bar, and then out into the refreshing night air.

 

When they were out of the club, it got awkward. They stared at each other, registering that they were both hard as diamond and still drawn to each other even when the club's haze of sex wasn't filling their heads as much. Schmidt licked his lips and noticed Jenko's eyes tracking the movement. He did it again, slower, and Jenko shifted his hooded gaze back up to Schmidt's eyes.

 

"Are we gonna do this?" Schmidt asked, a little breathlessly.

 

Jenko swallowed, and now Schmidt was the one watching it. "If you want to do this, I think we should."

 

Schmidt forced his eyes away from Jenko's ( _full, pink, perfect_ ) lips and to his eyes like Jenko had done before. "Who would be on bottom?" he blurted instead of _yes please have sex with me_.

 

Jenko didn't react for a moment, and then he threw his head back and laughed himself silly, leaning against Schmidt for support as he wiped at his eyes. "Oh, oh my fucking god, Schmidt. You're..." _a rock star, so cool, my brother_ , "You're who I'd want to fuck me, if you wanted to."

 

Schmidt stared at Jenko's face, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, his sweaty hair, his familiar face, and he thought _smart and sincere and thoughtful and sweet and loyal and_ "I fucking cherish you," he said.

 

Jenko's whole face softened, his smile less of humor and more of affection, and he straightened, putting a hand on Schmidt's shoulder. Schmidt thought _this is it, the kiss scene in all those dumb movies_. Jenko leaned close, his lips almost brushing Schmidt's as he whispered, "Let's make a baby."

 

"I fucking hate you!" Schmidt pushed Jenko away, but he' was grinning, couldn't help it, and his chest was filled with confetti like that stupid fucking moment is forever decorated with.

 

 _Fuck the kiss scenes in all those dumb movies_ , Schmidt thought as Jenko laughed again, bright and happy and everything Schmidt would never admit he adored. _I've got Jenko, who makes stupid jokes when he should kiss me, and that's better than all those stupid kiss scenes combined._

 

 

\- - -

 

 

It wasn't the getting there that was difficult, but the coming to terms with getting there.

 

Jenko's eyes were dark, so fucking dark, his pupils as big as, like, a fucking softball or some shit, and he had his hand on Schmidt's dick. Just, right on his dick, like he'd done it a million times and his hand belonged right there on Schmidt's cock, which was...

 

Perfect. 

 

Jenko palmed Schmidt's cock through his jeans, which felt _really_ good, if Schmidt said so himself. He hadn't had any relief since he'd been grinding on Jenko's ass back in the club, which felt like it was years ago by now.

 

"What do you want?" Jenko breathed, and Schmidt could barely think, he was in no place to be making decisions.

 

"Hngh," he said, and Jenko, angel that he is, made the decision for him.

 

Jenko fell to his knees and barely even bothered with unbuttoning and unzipping Schmidt's jeans before he had them around his partner's ankles. He took just a little bit more time with his boxers, pulling them down almost like a tease, before swallowing Schmidt down practically to the base.

 

Schmidt will admit that his knees buckled. His fingers immediately curled in Jenko's hair to help steady himself, Jenko's hands on the backs of his thighs helping his stabilization quite a bit. "Oh, fuck. Jenko, holy shit. You're, fuck, how often do you do this?"

 

Jenko just hummed around Schmidt's dick and actually fucking _winked_ at him, before pulling back off with a very gross but somehow terrifyingly arousing slurp. It's one of the weirdest contradictions Schmidt ever experienced. Jenko just bobbed at the tip for a while, paying special attention to Schmidt's slit with the tip of his tongue, before randomly changing tactics and pushing forward until Schmidt felt his dick hit the back of Jenko's throat, which, _holy fucking shit_.

 

Schmidt moaned embarrassingly loudly, and distantly hoped the Yang twins weren't in their dorm to hear them. Jenko's fingers press hard into Schmidt's thighs at the same time that his tongue fluttered against the bundle of nerves below his cockhead as he moaned, and Schmidt came without warning. He didn't mean to force Jenko to stay still and swallow it all, but it happened, and even then Jenko kept the head of Schmidt's dick in his mouth until the overstimulation got to be too much and Schmidt pushed him off.

 

"Holy fuck, dude. That was, like, the best blowjob ever. I swear, you sucked my brain out through my dick just now," Schmidt said, and Jenko huffed a laugh at him.

 

Schmidt grinned. Time to return the favor. He pressed his hand to Jenko's crotch, only to find it already wet. He blinked in shock down at the wetness, then he looked up at Jenko's sheepish face.

 

"I, uh, already came. You were just. The noises, man. I don't even know if you heard yourself, but you sounded so hot. I also, uh, really like having my hair pulled and sucking dick, so it, um, it's not that big of a surprise to me," Jenko admitted, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck and refusing to meet Schmidt's eyes.

 

"That," Schmidt said, staring at Jenko with still-wide eyes, "is really hot."

 

Jenko looked at him in surprise. "What, really?"

 

Schmidt laughed, almost like a hysterical giggle. "I just made you cream your pants like a teenager! This is awesome! Also, ridiculously hot. Not that I find teenagers ridiculously hot, I mean, that's illegal and I'm a cop. You're just, ridiculously hot, and you just, y'know, came in your pants. Because you gave _me_ , of all people, a blowjob."

 

Jenko blinked at him, then snorted. "Whatever floats your boat, then. You didn't last very long, either, I'll have you know."

 

Schmidt rolled his eyes. "That's because I had Jenko the Sex God grinding his ass on me and then sucking my dick. If you'd been in my position, you wouldn't have lasted long either."

 

Jenko stared at Schmidt for a long time, before smiling, all soft edges and puppy-happy. "Definitely not." Neither of them say a word for a long time, again, and even when they start to clean themselves up they don't speak. Jenko goes to brush his teeth, though, and Schmidt caught his arm, stopping him.

 

Their lips met, and it was soft, gentle. Schmidt could taste himself of Jenko's tongue, and that was disconcerting, but he didn't mind too much. Schmidt hardly let Jenko pull away after, kept them close and breathing the same air.

 

"I fucking cherish you," he whispered again, even though Jenko knew, must have known by then what the words really meant.

 

Jenko's eyes crinkled at the corners. "I fucking cherish you, too," he said, and went to brush his teeth.

 

Schmidt touched the smile on his cheeks, and, not thinking about Maya or _fucking Zook_ or the investigation, he thought everything might turn out alright. After all, he was a _goddamn rock star_.


End file.
